Una Historia Que Cambio Mi Futuro
by Yessiica
Summary: Los dos se aman en secreto, pero por miedo al rechazo mantienen escondidos sus sentimientos. Saldrá a la luz lo que sienten, o vivirán sin saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos?


**¡Una historia que cambio mi futuro!**

La historia posee lemmon, leer bajo tu responsabilidad.  
Agradecería los comentarios, espero que les guste.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, no podía dormir, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo mientras miraba su cuaderno secreto de músicas.

Pensaba en sus padres, en cómo habían muerto en un asalto, en como descubrió que el beso que se dio con Ron fue una confusión ya que eran como hermanos y ya lo habían arreglado pues este estaba de novio de una Hufflepuff amiga de Hannah, recordó los días pasados en Grimmauld Place donde Tonks anuncio que tenía un compromiso y que se mudaría a vivir con él, lo que la sorprendió y alegro ya que pensaba que estaba con Remus... Remus su amor platónico desde los trece años, aquel hombre educado, responsable, culto, cariñoso, inteligente, amable, divertido, simple, humilde y mismo siendo este un licántropo no podía dejar de amarlo; el único que supo de eso fue su confidente, Sirius Black, lo extrañaba mucho pues era su confidente, amigo y como un tío pues era el uno que sabía cosas sobre ellas que ni Ron ni Harry sabían...

-Yo amo lo que amas… yo te amo… te amo por amor sin doble filo…- seguía cantando, anotando y mejorando, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

Este alguien era Remus Lupin, este no podía dormir así que había bajado a tomar chocolate pues en la casa solo se encontraban él y Hermione pues Harry había decidido dormir en lo de los Weasley e imagino que ella estaría durmiendo, quedo embobado escuchándola cantar, mientras se reprendía mentalmente, ella era una niña no podía ni debía mirarla de otra forma, pero desde que ella tenía quince años empezó a desarrollar un aprecio especial por ella, era hermosa, inteligente, amable, sincera, cariñosa, terca, divertida madura, "Basta" se dijo mentalmente mientras hacía ruido para anunciar su presencia

Hermone que había estado cantando la última parte la canción dio un grito ahogado pues no podía creer que fuera descubierta y mucho menos por el

-Buenas noches profesor Lupin- dijo ella nerviosa, algo común en ella ya que siempre se ponía así cuando estaba sola con el

-Buenas noches y llámame Remus hace mucho no soy tu profesor- dijo sonriéndole mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesada de la cocina, mientras miraba disimuladamente las hijas y anotaciones de la chica

-Cl-claro porf… Remus, no puede dormir?- pregunto al minuto se sonroso- no necesita contestar si no quiere

-No te preocupes somos amigos, y no, no puedo dormir por lo que vine por chocolate y tú no puedes dormir?- pregunto mientras evitaba que se escuchara el tono triste de su voz al decir que eran amigos y sabiendo que nunca serían más que eso, sin darse cuenta de una mueca de tristeza que rápidamente paso por el rostro de la castaña

-No, varias veces me pasa lo mismo y no sé porque, entonces vengo a escribir can..._ se interrumpió abruptamente, pues casi revela su secreto

-A escribir que?- pregunto curioso al ver sus sonrosadas mejillas

-Nada, nada… quiere chocolate?- mientras se levantaba con su taza e iba en la oscuridad hasta el fregadero a buscar agua y así evitar contestar

-Si por favor- respondió Remus que se había acercado haciéndola dar un brinco y sin que se dieran cuenta que un líquido cayo dentro de sus tazas-Lo siento no quería asustarte.

-No te preocupes, aquí tienes- dijo dándole la taza y una sonrisa mientras volvía a la mesa- porque no puedes dormir?- dijo mientras probaba el chocolate

-Pensaba en ti- dijo Remus sin pensar y cuando se di cuenta se ruborizo completo, mientras veía como Hermione quedaba en shock

-No, quiero decir… lo que pasa es que…- pero paro pues se dio cuenta que hablaría la verdad de nuevo- que había en la bebida?

-Nada lo normal...- dijo Hermione torpemente, mientras pensaba en lo que ocurría y en su libro de canciones que estaba en la mesa, debería sacarlo antes que él lo viera, además que en las ultimas hojas decía lo que sentía por el

-En que piensas'- pregunto Remus moviendo una mano sobre sus ojos

-En en mi libro de canciones y en las ultimas hojas que no debes ver- dijo mientras se ruborizada- que pasa!, no puedo dejar de decir… verdades

Termino susurrando, se acordó de cuando él fue y le dijo que si quería y como algo había caído, "o no, la poción Veritaserum, Molly la había dejado hay pues no quería que Fred y George la encontraran", que hacia Remus y ella quedarían diciendo la verdad por una hora como mínimo, una parte de ella quería irse, pero la otra le recordó lo que él había dicho, podría usar el efecto de la poción para saber que pensaba de verdad, que sentía por ella, pues ella tenía claro que estaba enamorada, como dijo Ginny, tenía que ser atrevida pues conociendo a Remus mismo que la quisiera no daría el primer paso

-Qué piensas sobre mí?- pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, vio cómo se ruborizaba

POV REMUS

Vi como ella dijo sobre su cuaderno y no debería leerlo, incitándome a hacerlo, Lunático me pedía que lo hiciera, o por lo menos que lo mirara cuando ella no estuviera, vi cómo se sonrosaba y gritaba con frustración, pues ella al igual que yo no entendía que pasaba, por ser luna nueva mis sentidos se agudizaban haciendo con que verla se sintiera como una tentación, pude oír el susurro que termino, Verdad… había un frasco de poción para la verdad en la cocina, debe haberse vertido… cuando la asuste! Ella debió derribar sin darse cuenta, por eso decíamos la verdad, mismo no queriendo, lunático me imploraba que usara eso a mi favor, una pequeña parte racional que todavía me quedaba me decía que no, pero estaba casi consumido por mi lobo interior cuando la oí...

-Qué piensas sobre mí?- dijo ella, esa pregunta me ruborizo, no quería decir que la amaba y que soñaba con besarla, tacarla, lamerla y hacerla mía, pensara que soy un viejo pervertido, el único que sabía lo que sentía era Sirias y él ahora estaba muerto, pero impulsado por la poción conteste…

-pensaba en lo hermosa que eres, en lo sexy que te ves sin mismo quererlo, en la forma que me fascinas, en la forma en la que me enamoraste, en como seria besarte, tocarte…- pare ya había dicho demasiado, podía ver como se sorprendía y baje la cabeza, no era capaz de ver su desprecio y asco, no la impediría si quiere irse, ni yo me quería por lo que dije, soné peor que un pervertido

-En- en besarme- dijo ella terminando como una pregunta mientras se ruborizaba y para mi asombro y porque no, felicidad se acercaba, paro tan cerca que podía sentir su olor a jazmín, ese que me encantaba, como todo en ella pero que hoy hacia que enloqueciera, haciéndome querer besarla, tocarla su cuerpo, ver si sabía cómo el jazmín, acariciarla y hacerla gemir mi nombre… por Merlín en que estoy pensando, es una niña, "No, no lo es", si no era una niña pero yo era un viejo, un licántropo, un monstruo

-S-si- se me salió y pude ver un brillo en sus ojos cuando levanto mi cabeza y me abrazaba por el cuello para besarme, no lo podía creer, me besaba, ELLA, estaba estático por un momento, mientras que rodeaba su pequeña cintura con ambas manos, haciendo que el beso más apasionado, más intenso, haciendo que el lobo en mi toma el control, succioné sus labios, los mordí, los lamí, los alabé con el mejor beso que fui capaz de dar dispuesto a demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Y recién entonces, cuando escuché un suave gemido proveniente de ella, me adueñé completamente de su boca adentrándome en sus confines, acariciando mi lengua con la de ella. Cuando nos separamos dejamos nuestras frentes unidas, yo sabía que no podía poner ningún argumento para estar lejos de ella, mismo porque no quería estarlo, no había forma en que la decepcionara así que solo quedo una cosa por hacer

-te amo- le susurre en el oído, pude ver como se estremecía y cerraba los ojos

-Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto- me respondió haciendo que mi corazón sintiera cosas que jamás habían sentido, tantas emociones juntas y menos demostradas con un solo beso, una sola oración, era como si estuvieran en el cielo, de verdad que era maravilloso

-Soy viejo y soy un licántropo, un monstruo- dijo vio como ella quería discutir así que le puso dos dedos sobre los labios-pero te amo, mucho desde hace años y no tengo mucho que ofrecerte más que mi amor sincero y entero, por eso te pregunto… quieres ser mi novia?

Pude ver cómo me miraba, como si no entendiera lo que yo hablaba, empezó a dejarme nervioso, y si el beso no fue más que una confusión y si no me quería de ese modo, y si había entendido que podía tener a alguien mejor y sí... pero de repensé mi cerebro se fue de viaje pues ella me presiono la nuca dándome un beso tan apasionado, tan enérgico y pasional que no pude evitar gemir, y antes de poder seguir se separó de mi

-sí, sí, sí, sí quiero ser tu novia- dijo feliz mientras me abrazaba como toda respuesta, pues estaba a un grado de felicidad que jamás había sentido la abrase por la cintura y la gire, cuando la baje la bese y ella enredando sus piernas suaves, lisas, largas, simplemente perfectas en mi cintura, haciendo que me detenga

-Estas segura?- pregunte antes de que se arrepintiera

-Sí, quiero ser tuya, te amo-mientras me volvía a besar

El no espero más respuesta, la cogió de las piernas para que no callera y la llevo al cuarto donde la poso suavemente mientras la besaba con amor, pasión, anhelo, urgencia, estaba como loco, Lunático quería tomar el control pero sabía que era la primera vez de la chuca y no quería lastimarla, quería ser él, el hombre que había dentro de el a ser el primero, no la bestia que había en su interior. Al llegar a la cama pronto las carisias empezaron a subir de tono, él podía sentir que estaba nerviosa y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras y le decía que la amaba, pronto las ropas fueron estorbando y Remus empezaba a sentir su urgencia pero no quería asustarla, quería hacerla disfrutar, hacerla gemir de placer mientras gritaba su nombre, quería darle el mayor placer posible. Deje mi deseo controlarme pues si pensaba mucho empezaría a estar nervioso y precisaba mantenerse calmo para su amada, suavemente fue repartiendo besos por su cuerpo mientras la ropa caía al piso, al desabrochar su sostén vio como tenía sus pezones duros, erguidos y excitados haciendo que él se excitara más haciéndolo soltar un gruñido de placer, los recorrió con la lengua, mordiéndolos, pellizcándolos y lambiendo haciéndola gemir y que su nerviosismo fuera sustituido por placer y deseo, se sacó la camisa dejándola ver su torso no muy musculoso pero en perfecto estado y sus cicatrices, se avergonzó pensando que le daría asco pero ella se sentó y empezó a besarlas haciendo con que se sorprendiera, que la amara más y si posible lo dejaba loco, ya no pudo aguantar más la beso con pasión, amor, deseo y lujuria recostándola y sacándole su última prenda que estaba húmeda demostrando cuan excitada estaba y así perdieron la última prenda, que fueron a parar en algún rincón de la cama, pudo ver como se tensaba, fue recorriendo hasta su oído besos haciéndola gemir

-Te amo, por ahora y por siempre- mientras le decía iba penetrándola suavemente que ella ni sintió dolor, así que ella se acostumbró a la invasión empezó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte, mientras ella posicionaba sus piernas en su trasero haciendo que el entrara más hondo, llenando la habitación de gritos y gemidos, pronto los dos llegaron al clímax gritando el nombre del otro, quedando tendidos abrazados en la cama y con un beso suave y muy dulce se durmieron iniciando una relación que duro por muchos, muchos años.

Lo que no sabían era que el frasco que se había derramado no era Veritaserum, era una poción que hacía a la persona querer contar sus mayores anhelos, haciendo con que revelaran sus más fuertes y ardientes deseos…

FIN


End file.
